Black Past, White Tommorow
by BrokenInfinty-City'sArmageddon
Summary: a small insight on Jessie, her past, present, AND future..with james...(smiles evilly)


A Black Past With A White Tomorrow  
  
Jessie walked slowly holding her father's hand. She was about five years old and was starting school for the first time. "But Daddy, why do I have to go?" she asked him for the tenth time. Her father sighed. "I told you already Jessie. If you want to be a Pokemon trainer you have to start school now. That way you'll be ready for everything!" He smiled at her as they arrived at a Pre-Poke-School. "Now I've already told you once but I feel I should remind you again." Her father started. Jessie sighed "I know, Daddy, I know. I can't tell anyone about yours and Mommy's jobs." Her father smiled. She had always listened so well and did everything she was told. He was glad he and Jessie's mother had decided to raise her as a christen girl hoping that she wouldn't follow their path of thievery. Suddenly, Jessie noticed a little blue haired boy begging his mother not to make him go. "Please, Mother, don't make me go! I don't wanna go! People will make fun of me I just know it!" The young boy was about Jessie's age and was half in tears. "You're going to go! You'll need to have knowledge of Pokemon in order to become a proper gentleman." His mother turned quickly back to a small limousine and sped away without even saying goodbye. Despite his mother's harshness, the young boy began to go around offering friendship to different students. None of them accepted his offers but he kept a smile on his face. "Daddy, is that what God made people to be like?" Jessie innocently asked her father. "I don't know. Maybe someday you'll find out." Jessie hugged her father goodbye and reluctantly walked over to her classroom. The little boy was there too. Jessie tripped as she walked in the door and her books scattered everywhere. As she picked herself up and dusted off her blue skirt she looked up to find that the boy had already picked her books up for her. "Um.thank you." She said softly. "Oh you're welcome! My name is James, what's yours?" he asked "I'm Jessie." "Do you wanna be friends?" he asked. "Um.okay." They shook hands as a sign of agreement.  
  
***  
  
The rest of they went pretty smoothly. Jessie had made several friends and most of the teachers seemed to like her. She was walking down the hall to the drinking fountain when she noticed a small circle of boys from her class. She shoved her way to the center to find that James hadn't been making too many friends. Three other boys from her class and James were in the middle. The other boys were teasing him. James stood there trying to keep himself from crying but it wasn't working very well. "Hey you leave him alone!" Jessie shouted to the boys. The circle went quiet and soon the girls from her class had joined in to see what was going on. "What are you gonna do about it?" taunted the leader of the boys. "THIS!!!" She clenched her tiny fist and punched the boy hard in the stomach. He fell to the floor and was about to yell for the teacher when Jessie said, "And if any of you tell on me, you're next!" The circle disbanded and everyone walked away and continued to play normally. "Th-thank you." James mumbled weakly. "You're welcome. I didn't want them to hurt any of my friends." "But because of me you lost all your friends." "I don't need them.they weren't any fun. I have you now!" She hugged him tightly.  
  
***  
  
*Five years later*  
  
Jessie was now ten years old. She was sitting at her small desk at home finishing a writing assignment when her father walked in looking shaken teary. "Dad what's wrong?" Jessie stopped her work and stood up. Her father walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, their sapphire eyes locked. "Jessie, your mother won't be coming home from her mission.." Jessie could barley speak. "But.but why?" she asked. "There's no easy way to say this.. There was an avalanche.. and your mother didn't make it." Jessie sat back down in disbelief. "The only thing we can do now is pray to Godl." Jessie didn't understand. If there were such a person as God, he wouldn't have done this to her family. "THERE ISN'T ANY GOD!!!" She stormed out the small workroom and ran into her room crying. She never again believed in any sort of God. All she knew now that her Mother was dead. And because of this her Father could not afford her current school. She would have to transfer to a new one. Not only did she lose her Mother, but also she lost her only friend, James.  
  
*** *Six years later*  
  
All Jessie could think about was losing her Mother and James. She couldn't decide which was worse. In her new school, everyone hated her. She failed nearly all of her classes. She endured all of this pain for six more years. Finally, when she was sixteen, she couldn't take it any more. Her father was also having heart attacks. They were mild ones, not bad enough to kill, but if he wasn't cared for immediately when he had one, there was a chance it would be severe enough to kill. Jessie knew of one place she could go and only one. "I'll runaway and join up with Team Rocket," she thought to herself. She packed a few things and some food and stole away in the dark of night to the Headquarters.  
  
***  
  
She looked down at the entry form. Simple questions about her identity and experience in crime. She answered all of them easily except for one.her name. She couldn't put her true name; her father would be able to find her too easily that way. So she put down the only thing she could think of, "Jessica Rocket". The Boss had looked her form over and decided she would be a worthy addition to the team. Her paired her with a young man, (who had also just joined) who was about her age. They were to meet in Viridian Forest along with the Boss' pokemon, Meowth. Meowth and Jessie walked through the underbrush of the forest. "Yeesh! Why'd da Boss have ta pair me wit such a self-centered human.did I do somethin' ta get him mad?" He wondered allowed. Jessie promptly hit him with a paper fan. "Shut up cat!" she barked. Soon they reached the clearing. "This guy better show up soon.I hate waiting." But she didn't have to wait for long. Soon her partner came stumbling through the bushes and fell down flat on his face. Jessie rolled her eyes knowing she was probably stuck with some idiot. Despite this, she helped the guy up. They looked into each other's eyes and something clicked. "J-Jessie?" asked the shocked and confused guy. "James?!" said Jessie twice as shocked as he was. It was silent for a moment but then a cry of joy ran g out through the woods. They hugged each other so tightly Meowth wasn't sure how they could talk. "I thought I'd never see you again!" exclaimed Jessie. "I never thought I'd see again either!" Meowth sweat-dropped at the site of the two very excited humans. "What did I do ta disserve dis?" he asked the sky.  
  
***  
  
Jessie and James each told their stories about how they'd gotten there. Both of them had had a tearful story to tell the other. They finally fell asleep late at night ready to start their first mission. To go into a pokemon science research building and destroy the current files on "Mew". I'm one year; they'd managed to make it to the top of the Boss' list. Then their current mission arrived.  
  
***  
  
One day, all Rockets were gathered to have a funeral for the Boss' top agent. Jessie and James thought it would be extremely boring, but when Jessie saw the name of the deceased one, she broke down and cried. The named read, Antonio Panzica. It was her father. His heart had stopped and he couldn't be helped anymore. The worst had happened. James wanted to do more, but all he could do was hold her as she cried into his shirt.  
  
***  
  
Jessie snapped back to reality. She'd been in one very long flash back of most of her life. She looked over at James as he got ready for the night ahead of them. He, as always, could not get the sleeping bag to unzip and was stuck inside of it wiggling around. Jessie laughed out loud and unzipped the sleeping bag for him. "Thank you.I thought I was going to suffocate in there!" They both looked at each other and began to laugh for no reason. They soon realized how late it was and got into their sleeping bags. (Without zipper problems ^_^) "Good night James." she whispered. "Good night Jessie ." Both of them fell asleep and dreamt of the future.  
  
*** It was their wedding day. The vows had been said and now the most exciting part of the wedding. "I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the minister boomed as he beamed with happiness. "You may now kiss the bride!" The crowd watched with joyful eyes as Jessie and James shared their first kiss as husband and wife. Later at the reception, James' favorite food was served, donuts. Jessie suddenly remembered something very important that she'd forgotten! "James!" she whispered sharply. "What?" he replied. "We forgot to get a cake!" James simply chuckled and smiled. He went up to one of the waiters and whispered something in his ear. The man left for the kitchen and returned with ten others pushing a gigantic cake on a cart out into the crowded room. Everyone stopped the conversation and started at it. "I made it myself!" said James as he beamed proudly. Jessie gasped. "Oh! James, it's wonderful!" The bride cut the cake and it was served to the large crowd of Rockets and other sorts of friends. Even the twerps were there! Brock was hitting on every girl he ran into. "Gee, maybe I should join Team Rocket! There are tons of hot girls here!" Misty and Ash dragged him outside and said goodbye to Jessie and James. "Hey, congratulations you two!" Misty said as she hugged Jessie. They'd become very good friends over the years. After all, it was twenty years later then the whole Pikachu ordeal. They waved goodbye and left. Jessie looked up at James and smiled. It was perfect. Her life had gotten off to a rough start, but things couldn't be better now. They shared another kiss and then.  
  
***  
  
Jessie woke up from her dream. It was most wonderful and she wished she hadn't woken up. James suddenly sat up. Surprised to find her awake, he asked her a question. "Jess?" he asked "Yes James?" "Did you by any chance have a really weird but very good dream about us and a." his voice trailed off. "And a what James?!" she asked slightly frustrated "And a.wedding.that was ours?" he finished timidly. Jessie couldn't believe it! They'd had the same dream. It definitely must mean something! "Do you think it means anything Jessie?" "Yes I do. I think it's an image of the future." Jessie was silent for a moment. "James?" "Yes?" "Do you want to make that dream come true?" "Jessie, are you asking if-" Jessie cut him off. "Yes I am." "Of course Jessie.Why wouldn't I?" The two of them went outside to watch the sun rise. As they sat, they shared their first kiss. A new day had dawned for our heroes.  
  
I know, it was horrible. Please review anyway. - Broken Image 


End file.
